Infinate X's and O's
by Mrs.AdamBrody
Summary: Seth's tried standing on coffee carts & hotdog stands. Now, it's Summers turn. But are somethings too complicated to fix by standing on a coffee cart? R&R!
1. Just The Begining

Wow, this is the first story i've written in forever. I need to give the credit to some reader of Brody's bowling story.. I forget their SN though. So thank you.

**Infinate X's and O's**

"Summer, just get out okay? I dont need this right now."

"But, Cohen! I - " Summer had tears brimming, threatening to spill at any moment.

Seth hung his head, so Summer knew it was time to go. She grabbed her cellphone from his bed and jogged out the door.

He closed the door after her, and sat down on his bed.

_I thought we were over this. _Cohen thought to himself. _How could she do this to me? Do I still embarrass her? It's been two years.. _

* * *

"Sum!"

"I know, I know, but Coop! He's so mad at me.. ideas! I need ideas to get him back!"

"Obviously he's mad at you. You _did_ deny being his girlfriend infront of everyone.. including him."

"I know. I guess Im just used to it.. You should've seen him at his house. He kicked me out of his room!"

"Can you blame him?"

Summer shook her head at stared at the picture in her hands. It was them at the beach, along with Marissa and Ryan, Holding hands. Except, Seth wasn't looking at the camera. He was staring down at Summers face, her chocolate eyes and perfect lips, wondering how on earth he could've gotten a girl like her.

"No" she wispered, and stood up."I need a plan!"

"What kind of plan?"

"I have no idea."

"Well.. what'd he like doing?"

"I dunno.. He likes.. comic books, and drawing us in skimpy outfits and.. whiney-ass music."

"I meant other than that."

"He likes bowling."

"There you go! Use bowling!"

"How do I use bowling as my plan? He sucked at bowling. It's a sport remember? I always wooped his ass."

"Right. We need a new plan." Marissa smiled weakly.

* * *

Ryan knocked on his door again. "Seth? You decient? I thought we'd go check out one of those I-max movies. I hear Harry Potters playing. Bro?" He pushed the door open, peaking around the dark room. "Bro?" He said again.

" Mmm-whatt?" Seth moaned from under the covers. He sat up, staring Ryan down. He took out one of his head-phones and stared at Ryan. "What'd you say?"

"I thought we could go check out a movie at the I-max."

"Thats so minty Ryan. Thank you, but no thanks, I think I'm just gunna stay here. Order me a pizza. Listen to Boyz II Men. Brood."

"That song. Its so depressing."

Seth nodded as he placed the head-phone back into his ear. He yelled "close the door on your way out" a little too loudly, then turned the volume up on his I-pod.

* * *

Cohen woke up in a puddle of drool, 'Do I Ever Cross Your Mind' still blaring in his head. He took the headphones out and stepped into his slippers, getting ready for his shower.

When he was finished, he wrapped a house-coat around his wet body and shuffled downstairs. He reached the kitchen, and made himself a bagel.

"Son! You're late! Get a move on, you'll be late for school! Didn't you hear your alarm thismorning?" Sandy asked him.

"No I must've zoned."

Sandy nodded and took a bite out of his son's bagel. "Chop chop!"

Seth shuffled back to his room, got dressed, and went to school. He deffinitly didn't want to face this day.

He walked to his locker, and heard snikkering all around him.

* * *

"You really think this is gunna work?" Marissa asked quietly.

"Yes! But not if you keep making me doubt myself. Now go get him."

"Come on Summer what's the hold up?" someone called from the large crowd that was gathering below her.

"Shut up, I'm almost done!"

"Why the hell are you up there, anyway?"

Summer was just about to explain, when Marissa called out to her, pushing her way through the croud. "Look who I found Summer!" She acted. Marissa pulled Seth's hand, then pushed him to the Coffee cart infront of him. He looked scared.

"Summer!" Seth wispered. "What are you doing up there?"

"I'm up here because, Seth Cohen.. I love you."

Seth looked up at her, then looked down. "No you don't." He muttered, and walked away.

"Cohen?" Summer called, and ran after him.

* * *

**So pretty much this started out as a one-shotter but then I was like, I could go way farther with this. So its now a full-length (or supposed to be) story! I know Im rusty, but gimme a break!**

_**x's & o's. MrsAdamBrody.**_


	2. Alone This Holiday

Thanks to everyone who reviewed: hanselel, ocobsessedrachel2, laugh-a-lot bear, doves30, sethxsummer4evah, kursk, rubyrosetuesday, brodybilson#1fan, ryan91,adambrody10 and sharkie2008..

Im going to do the whole 'why summer denied seth' plot in a later chapter. :)

Alone this Holiday.

"Summer, give it up. This is the 9th time you've called in 20 minutes. Give it up, okay?"

"No, I wont give it up. You need to know Im sorry!"

"Yeah, fine. You're sorry. That doesn't mean I forgive you."

"I know, I messed up. I'm sorry, Seth."

"Summer do you even know why I'm mad?"

"I told everyone that we weren't going out. I denied being your girlfriend."

"No, Summer." Seth said quietly. "They asked: 'don't you love that loser?' and you said 'ew,no.' that's a little more detailed than 'Im not going out with him'." Seth slowly hung up the phone, no longer wanting to talk to Summer. She just didn't get it. He wasn't mad, he was hurt.

* * *

Summer sighed as she dropped her phone. She didn't mean to make Seth sad.

She layed on her bed and opened one of her drawers. In it was a large shoe box, covered with pictures of Seth and herself. She took it out and opened it. In that was his letter, a few cds and more pictures. One of the cd's was titled "You're my Star". It was her favourite cd that Seth had ever made for her. She popped it into her cd player and listed to the lyrics of her favourite songs. It was a special christmukkah mix, including the songs All I want for Christmas by My Chemical Romance, Alone this Holiday by The Used, and Christmassacre by From First to Last. The song she really wanted to listen to, though, was Dear Jamie... Sincerly Me by HelloGood-bye.

Then came her bright idea. She'd write Seth a letter to win him back.

_Dear Cohen;_

_It tears me up to know that you're mad at me, or even more, that I hurt you badly enough that you don't even want to talk to me. I dont know why I said what I did, but I can't go back in time and change it. I would if I could, but it was a mistake (that Im trying to fix). I miss you, even though I had you in my life three days ago. I'm listening to that song, your current favourite, Touchdown Turnaround. It reminds me of you alot, but I guess thats because you sent it to me. If Im starting to ramble.. its your fault. We pick things up from the people we love. You know Im sorry, so please forgive me. Don't make me beg._

_I love you Cohen, don't forget that._

_Summer._

She sighed, and read the letter back to herself again. She folded it in half and put it in a purple envelope, then sealed it with a kiss. She wrote '**Seth**' on it in big black letters. She'd drop it off later.

* * *

"Seth?" Kirsten called from outside his room. Apparently, he was still brooding. "Honey, you need to be ready in 15 minutes."

"I told you, Im not going!"

"Seth Ezeikel! You're going to this event and that's final!"

"Way to be the voice of reason Hon." Sandy side-stepped into Seth's door. "I'll talk to him."

Kirsten nodded and walked away, and Seth slowly opened the door. "I'm not going." he said firmly. Sandy glared at him.

"I'll go get dressed." He muttered.

* * *

Summer stepped out of her dads car in a long black dress. She tried to look perfect tonight, knowing that he'd be there, hoping he'd forgive her. The letter was in her purse, and she couldn't wait to give it to him. She thought it'd make it all better. But as soon as he saw her, once she'd tried to smile and wave, he gave her a dirty look and walked in the opposite direction. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_So how was that for my second chapter? Thanks again for Reading and Reviewing. And just to let you know.. things are going to get worse before they get better ._


End file.
